galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
Cozy Glow
Cozy Glow is a female school-age Pegasus pony who first appears as a supporting character in the season eight episode Marks for Effort, later becoming the main antagonist of the finale School Raze and one of the main antagonists of the season nine finale The Ending of the End. She has a pink coat, curly light blue mane and tail, scarlet eyes, and a cutie mark of a rook.1 Cozy is a former student of Twilight Sparkle's School of Friendship, imprisoned in Tartarus for attempting to destroy all magic. She is released from her imprisonment by Grogar to join his alliance, along with Queen Chrysalis and Lord Tirek, to defeat Twilight and her friends and conquer Equestria. She is defeated by the Mane Six and their allies, and turned to stone along with Chrysalis and Tirek. Development and design Cozy Glow somewhat resembles "Candy Floss" and has a similar color scheme to Unnamed Girl #1 and a similar cutie mark to Bright Smile, Ivory Rook, "Rubinstein", "Jaded Jasper", Rooks Rampart, "Check Mate", and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #5. Cozy Glow was inspired by late child actress Shirley Temple and Mary "Baby Doll" Dahl from Batman: The Animated Series.2 She was designed by art director Matt Herring and character designer Kora Kosicka Character Appearance Cozy is a Pegasus filly with a pink coat, auburn eyes, a cyan mane and tail that are both decorated with a white bow and white freckles on either cheek. She has a brown rook for a cutie mark. After using the Bewitching Bell to become an alicorn, Cozy Glow gains larger wings and a long horn, along with a white chest-plate. Personality When first introduced, Cozy portrays herself as sweet, cute, innocent, and naive. As a student of the School of Friendship, she often displays a fear of failing class and being expelled. However, this is later revealed to be a front for Cozy's true nature as a schemer and manipulator. She worms her way into the lives of the Mane Six, Young Six, and Cutie Mark Crusaders, playing the role of an adorable, friendly filly and earning their trust, as part of her plan to take over the school and eventually all of Equestria. Her true self is power-hungry and unscrupulous, willing to request help from Tirek (one of Equestria's greatest enemies), and use and discard anyone to get what she wants. She thinks little of the true virtues of friendship, believing she can easily make more friends without them, and cares for no one but herself, seeing friendship solely as a means to gain power. Like Chancellor Neighsay, she holds prejudice against non-ponies, passive-aggressively taunting most of the Young Six about how friendship seemingly isn't in their nature during What Lies Beneath, and in School Raze - Part 1, she labels Smolder as a "scheming dragon". While locked up next to Tirek, Cozy annoys him with her attempts at familiarity, such as addressing him simply as Tirek and creating a "friendship sculpture" of the two of them. After they are freed by Grogar, she stays close to Tirek, regularly cowering behind him whenever she gets scared. She also claims to know "everything" about friendship and attempts to get both Tirek and Chrysalis to say something nice about each others' species. In Frenemies, Cozy Glow displays her arrogance by bragging about draining Equestria's magic and cites it as the reason why she should lead Chrysalis and Tirek. She is also shown to be very short-tempered and spoiled, yelling at Rusty Bucket when he refuses to let her to the top of Mt. Everhoof. She claims that the "real" her is "cute and loveable", despite Tirek pointing out that her true personality is anything but. Near the end of the episode, she finally agrees to work together with Tirek and Chrysalis, and briefly realizes that when the three of them helped each other, it felt better somehow, showing a degree of cooperation. In The Ending of the End, Cozy Glow shows a distinct vicious side, suggesting more than once that the Mane Six and their allies be immediately destroyed. Relationships Allies Lord Triek, Queen chrysalis, Discord, the mane 6, young six , Starlight Glimmer, every creature in Equestria (all excluded Triek and chrysalis are former allies) Category:Females Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters